A Whole New Level
by imatwin247
Summary: Angela has a birthday party. Games are played and things heat up. Bella has a little secret. See how it is revealed as chapters are added. The sequel is chapter 3 and on. See what happens after the school finds out about what happened in the closet .
1. Party

10

**Angela's Birthday Party**

**BPOV**

School. What fun. Today is dreadful. When I first moved here I hated the weather and hoped for sun. Now since I've been in Forks I dread the sun. Well at least during the week I do. Edward is gone when the sun is shining. I won't be able to see him until after school. This is going to be a long day.

We were at lunch and I sat with the usual gang.

"So, Angela, are you doing anything for your birthday?" Jessica asked.

"Um actually yeah, I was going to give everyone invitations today." She started to laugh.

Oh great, another party. Not that I mind Angela because she is what can be defined as a good friend, it's just as most know, I'm not the biggest fan of parties. But I know I'm going to have to go. It would be rude of me not to and she'd go to mine if for some bizarre reason_ I_ chose to throw a party.

"So what can we expect?" Mike asked.

"Well, I have a finished basement with a flat screen, pool table, couches, stereo system, and a bar. But there will be soda and soda only..." Some started laughing while others had a disappointed look on their face. "…. So we can all hang out down there. My parents said they'd stay upstairs and not bother us at all."

"That sounds great Angela." I wanted to reassure her that her party seems like it will be a hit.

"Thanks Bella, I hope so. Does that mean you and Edward will come?"

I saw Mike look over. "Well, I'm definitely going to come…" I gave her a smile. "… And I'll see if Edward can go."

"Great! I'm super excited. I have an invitation for Alice too, if she wants to go."

"Oh, okay. I'll ask her. She loves parties. She loves them even more when she is the one planning them." She started laughing.

"Well if I get stuck on anything I'll make sure to ask her for advice."

"Okay but I'm warning you, once you get her started there's no stopping her." She smiled in understanding.

The bell rang and everyone was exiting the cafeteria. Mike caught up with me.

"Hey Bella. Edward not feeling well today?"

"Yeah, Um, I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Oh okay." He paused, "Well, if he can't go to the party next weekend, maybe we could go together."

"Yum, well if he can't go I guess we could drive together. But I'll get back to you on that. No promises though."

"Sure. Sounds good. If anything, at least I'll still see ya there."

"True."

"Okay, talk to you later. I'm heading to English."

"Bye."

In between classes I texted Edward.

_Text: _

_Bella: Hey. What are you up to?_

_Edward: Missing you. _

_Bella: Miss you too. It has been the longest day. _

_Edward: Tell me about it. Not seeing you all day has been driving me insane. _

_Bella: Me too. Actually I'm going out with Mike after school so I won't be able to see you until tonight._

_(I didn't get a text for the longest minute ever. I can only imagine what was going on in his head.)_

_Edward: Oh. Really. I guess I'll see you tonight then. _

_Bella: Edward?_

_Edward: Yes, love?_

_Bella: I was just kidding. :p Like I would dream of going any longer than I have to without seeing you. It's already driving me insane that I have one more hour of school left. Angela and I carpooled and it's getting cloudy out, please pick me up. I won't be able to wait any longer. _

_Edward: I'll be waiting. _

_Bella: 2:30?_

_Edward: 2:30. _

That last hour was the longest hour ever. Finally the bell rang. I got what I needed from my locker and headed to the parking lot.

There he was, the love of my life. I started walking over to him. I wish I had the speed of a vampire; this was just taking too long.

When I was a few feet away I felt that it was safe enough to run. I didn't want to go falling in the parking lot. I ran and jumped into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I hugged him. He twirled me around and leaned me against the car. People probably thought we were crazy. Most likely thinking about how it has only been a few hours and we acting as though it's been weeks.

I stared at him as he did me. Finally I slowly put my lips against his. We caressed each other's lips and then I slowly opened my mouth to let his tongue in and then he opened his for me. I gripped his hair as he had his hands under my ass. I wrapped my legs tighter to pull him closer. He let out a moan. Our tongues were uncontrollable.

He started kissing my neck and I gasped. I opened my eyes and saw Eric and Mike standing there. I fidgeted to get out of Edward's grasp. I was fixing my shirt and pants. Then Edward must have heard their thoughts and turned around to look at them. I heard him growl but then he composed himself.

"Um, high guys. Did you need something?"

They were dumfounded by what they just saw. Frankly, I had forgotten where we were.

"Um, yeah. You left your phone on your desk," Mike said while taking a step closer to hand me my phone.

"Oh. Thanks. I didn't know I left it in there."

"Yeah." He paused. "Well, I guess we'll talk to you later."

"Yup." Then they walked away.

I heard them talking to each other as they walked away…

"Damn, did you see that?" Eric asked Mike.

"Yeah I saw it. I was standing right next to you... It was kind of hard to miss."

"I'm just saying man, Bella's got a little kink in her."

Mike just shook his head. Then he laughed. "Yeah, like you'll ever have a chance."

"Better than you ever will." Then Mike slapped him on the back of his head in response.

Knowing they were talking about me made me blush. I leaned into Edward and looked up at him. "So where are we going?"

He looked down at me ignoring my question. "What party was Mike thinking about it? And why does Mike think he's taking you?"

I giggled. "Well Angela is having a birthday party next weekend and you, Alice, and I are invited. I told them I'm going and I'd see if you and Alice could go. And then Mike asked that if you couldn't go then could he and I go together. I told him that if you couldn't go then we could drive together."

I made sure that I said the last two sentences clearly so he knew that I tried to imply that we could drive together and not "go" together. But even if he understands the meaning of what I said, it's how Mike interprets it is what he is concerned about.

Edward just looked at me, "Well now I have to go."

"You're impossible."

He smiled to me and opened the car door.

We got to his house in a flash. He drives so damn fast but I trust him. Now, if he were a normal human, that'd be a different story.

We walked into the house. Edward, of course, opened the door for me.

"You know, you're too good to me. Always such a gentleman."

He smiled and took my hand as we walked into the house, only to be interrupted when Alice jumped in front of us.

I gasped and stepped back. She startled me.

"Geez Alice, you scared me."

"Sorry. Just wanted to let you know I'm in."

"You're in? In for what?"

Before Alice could answer Edward turned to me. "She's talking about Angela's party."

"Oh. Okay. Well, that's good." I paused. "I told Angela that if she needs help with planning that you'd be more than willing."

"Oh, I know. I already called her."

"Geez Alice. You think you'd wait until I got here, so it'd seem realistic time wise."

"Calm down. She asked about that and I told her you called me."

I just rolled my eyes at her and Edward led me to the kitchen.

"What would you like for a snack, love?"

"Edward I can get something myself, it's okay."

I started to open the fridge to get something and he swooped me up. "Bella, you cook for Charlie all week long, please let me get you something."

I sighed. "Fine. It's not worth the argument." He just smiled at me in satisfaction.

"You better wipe that grin off your face or I'm out of here." I smiled at him.

"Consider the grin wiped off."

"Good. Um, I'd really like a grilled cheese and a smoothie. I can make the smoothie if you want to make the grilled cheese?"

"No. No. I'm doing both."

"Then I'm getting some of the chips from the cabinet."

"Well someone has an appetite today."

I closed the cabinet. "Fine, I won't eat the chips."

"No, I'm not implying anything like that. It's just that it's unlike you to eat like this. Usually you want maybe one thing."

"Well I didn't eat lunch today."

"And why not."

"I wasn't feeling well."

"Are you sick?"

"Yeah. Love sick."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm outta here." She left the kitchen.

"I missed you too much. I couldn't eat."

"Well, in that case, eat away."

"You know what, I'm not feeling Doritos anymore. I'll just stick to the grilled cheese and smoothie."

"Okay. One grilled cheese and one smoothie coming up."

"Edward, I'm going to go sit on your deck while you make that. The sun is back out and I want to soak it up."

I went out and it was quite warm. I decided to take off my shirt. I had a tank top on underneath. I also took off my shoes and socks. Luckily Alice gave me a pedicure the other day so they looked nice. I never thought I'd be glad Alice did something like that but I guess there's a first time for everything.

Now it seemed like it was 85 degrees out. I grabbed my bag, took out my gym shorts. They're a little short but I don't care. I quickly changed on the deck before anyone saw me. I walked back in the house through the sliding glass doors to see how Edward was making out.

Emmett walked by, "I saw that."

My mouth dropped and I blushed.

Edward, carrying my tray of food, came over and asked, "Saw what?"

I quickly replied, "Nothing. No biggy."

"Um, okay? Here, I have your food. Do you want to go eat it on the deck?"

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

I opened the door for him.

"Ah, look at that."

"Look at what?" he asked.

"I opened the door for you for once." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Well don't get use to it."

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

He cranked the pulley on one of the umbrellas that is attached to the patio set so we could have some shade. I went to go sit on the chair when he quickly grabbed me and put me on his lap. I yelped.

"When did you get changed?"

I blushed. "Actually, while you were making me some food I changed on the deck."

"Mm, really. I wish I was a little quicker with the food." I blushed.

"Yeah, then you would've been as lucky as Emmett."

"What? What do you mean?"

I took a sip of my smoothie. "Wow this is really good."

"Bella?"

"Well, I didn't know anyone else was home except Alice. When I changed my pants on the deck Emmett saw me and that is what the comment was about before."

His fits tightened.

"Calm down. It was my fault. I should have known better than to get changed on the deck. Hey, at least I didn't take off my tank top. Then you could have run after him."

He smiled. "I would have definitely run after him."

Over the weekend Edward took me to Port Angeles to the bookstore. I got a new book that Angela was talking about. It was a little risqué so I know that she didn't tell anyone about it. I figured I'd get it for her secretly.

When I picked up the book Edward looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I didn't know you like that genre."

I gave him a look. "This is for Angela. She likes this book. And please don't tell her I told you. She'd be embarrassed."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

I secretly picked up the book next to it that was by the same author. I was curious about what these types of books were like. I didn't need any more comments from Edward so I snuck it into my pile.

I looked around and grabbed a few other books that were on sale.

"You know, you don't have to get books that are only on sale. I can get you regular priced books. "

"No, no. I can buy my own things. You know I don't like it when you buy me stuff all the time."

"Okay, okay. Just letting you know the offer is on the table."

I changed the subject. "So what are you getting Angela for her birthday?"

"Well I heard her thinking about a local band that she likes. They're playing at a place near by so I bought her tickets."

"Wow. Geez. Nice gift. You and your mind reading is always coming in handy."

"It'd be more beneficial if I could read your mind."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

He went and got the car while I paid for my books, which I was glad so he didn't see that I bought that one "secret" book for myself. Of course I got a look from the cashier though. I blushed and sighed to myself. Great.

We headed home after the bookstore.

"So what is Alice getting for Angela?"

"Well, she is getting her this crazy make up kit with layers of make up that open out as you open the case. And she is also going to give her a free make over and a day's worth of shopping."

"Geez. Both of you have me beat. Big time." It sucks that they can buy her that stuff. I just spent my last 40 dollars at the bookstore. I won't get paid from the Newton's for another 2 weeks. The car needed fixing so I had to use almost my whole paycheck for that. And that's including a deal I got by Charlie's friend. Edward is always offering to buy me a new car but I decline every time.

"Don't worry Bella, Angela isn't materialistic. She doesn't care about those types of things. Plus your gift is something that only you and she knows about so I'm sure she'll be excited about that."

I thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Angela knows that I won't judge her for anything as she doesn't judge me. Jessica on the other hand would definitely have something to say and would go and tell the whole world about it.

The rest of the week went by fast and now it is Saturday morning. Tonight is Angela's party.

Alice spent last night at Angela's helping her set up some things. Angela was really grateful for it. And I was happy to know that Alice saw a vision of everyone showing up and having a good time. Angela was worried no one would go but now that I know they will, I feel much better.

I went up to Alice's room because she told me she would help me pick out an outfit. I told her it's not a big deal and I'd wear my regular clothing but she insisted since I don't get dressed up much that this time I have to.

I got to her room and knocked on her door.

"Alice? Are you in here?"

"Bella come in, I'm in my closet."

She had a huge walk in closet that was probably bigger than her actual bedroom. She had a full-length mirror and a little couch.

"Here, Bella, have a seat. We can both try on clothes and see what ones are best."

"Okay."

Alice showed me a few that she liked to wear. All of them looked so nice on her. Finally she found one that she really liked. It was a semi-fancy violet shirt with a design on it. It had a cute matching skirt that also had a unique pattern on it. She was wearing heels that matched. Then came her hair. It looked great. She put in different pins to hold certain places higher than others. Then she added a small barrette to accent her outfit. She looked beautiful.

"Okay Bella, you're turn." I let out a sigh and stood up.

She ended up dressing me up in tight dark navy-blue jeans with high leather brown boots to go over my jeans. I put on a white spaghetti strapped tank top and then a brown fitted shirt that hung off my shoulders, to match my boots. She said it looked nice because it matched my hair. She put pins in certain places in my hair for a design. I have to admit I looked really nice. I guess having a future sister has its benefits. But I can't complain too much. Alice is the best. She wouldn't let me leave until I put some make up on so about an hour later I was finally done.

I walked out and down the stairs. Edward was sitting on the couch. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a grey fitted t-shirt. You could see some of his muscles through his shirt. He looked amazing.

When I walked into the living room to tell him I was ready Emmett also turned around. "Damn Bella, you look hot. Are you sure you're going with Edward or planning on leaving with someone else cause damn."

Edward stood up and smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

He walked over to me. "You look amazing." I blushed and he kissed me.

"Okay, just one rule tonight, so Alice doesn't freak. No putting your hands through my hair. She'll get mad if it gets messed up."

"Okay, I think I can live with that."

"Thank you." Alice added as she walked in.

Before we left Edward and I ran upstairs so I could put my book bag in his room and go to the bathroom. He needed to get his wallet. When I threw my bag down on the ground it was opened some and that private book I bought fell out. I quickly ran over to throw it back in my bag. I saw Edward look over and I closed my eyes in disbelief. Here we go.

**Please leave a review! **


	2. Games

20

**LEMON. **

**What will happen at Angela's Party? Read and find out. **

"What was that? Is that Angela's book you bought for her? I thought you wrapped it already."

"I did," I said while trying to avoid eye contact with him.

He stared at me for a moment. "Bella, did you buy a copy for yourself?"

I still wouldn't look at him. I was blushing like no tomorrow.

"No." Which was the truth. I didn't buy a copy. I bought a completely different one. It just so happens it's by the same author.

He walked over and picked the book up.

"I must have picked that up by mistake. I was looking at the author next to that one."

"Then why do you have a book mark that's about 20 pages in? You read it. If it was the wrong book you would have taken it back."

"I was planning on it but just haven't been able to get there yet."

"You're lying." I totally was.

After a long, long pause I gave in. "Okay, fine. Yes. I bought the book on purpose! I was curious!"

"Really?" He had a different look on his face.

"Yes. Really." I was so embarrassed. I can't believe this is happening.

"Well, how is it?"

"How is what?"

"The book. How is it?"

"It's good, I guess. It's different." Of course it's freakin' different. Every chapter has sex scenes in it. It's basically a porno script.

"How so?"

"You know what, nope. Not having this conversation. Edward, you know how it's different. You're not going to make me say it. I'm not describing it to you out loud."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah, you don't have to describe it out loud." He paused. "You could always show me."

I looked up at him. "Stop teasing."

"I'm not teasing."

"Yes you are, so just stop."

"Okay, if you want me to stop, I'll stop."

"Yes. Please do. I don't need to be thinking about this while we're there. You'll drive me insane."

"I will? Mm… Intriguing."

"Don't you dare get any ideas."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I gave him one more look and then headed downstairs.

"You guys done?" Alice asked.

"Yes, yes, let's go."

We arrived at Angela's about 15 minutes later.

We got out of the car. Edward held my hand as we walked to the door. He whispered to me, "So, what are the main character's names?"

He had a grin on his face. "I'm not talking about this right now."

"So we will later?"

I didn't respond because by the time he was finished asking Angela opened the door.

"Hey Angela, happy birthday."

"Thanks Bella. Hi guys, come on in."

"Wow Angela the place looks great."

"Alice did most of it. If you think the upstairs looks nice you should see downstairs. That's where we'll all be hanging out."

"Oh okay. Sounds good."

We headed downstairs and it was awesome. People were playing pool, sitting at the bar eating chips and pretzels. She had a table with sodas, pizza, and snacks. She had music on and some of the guys were playing video games.

"Wow Angela, this looks amazing."

"I gotta say Bella, you look really pretty tonight. So do you Alice, you always have the nicest outfits on."

Alice and I both thanked her and then I headed over to the refreshment table to get a drink.

Mike came up to me.

"Wow Bella, you look hot. I mean, really pretty."

"Oh, um thanks. Alice played dress up." He laughed and I could see him looking me up and down.

Now it was getting uncomfortable. For me at least.

"I saw that Edward came."

"Yup."

He leaned over and whispered, "Sucks. We could have come together."

I knew Edward was listening and I put my hand up behind me to tell him to back off.

I know he was about to come running over. He must have saw cause he never came over.

I didn't really know how to reply to that without seeming rude or mean.

"So are you enjoying the party?"

"Definitely. Especially since you're here."

I chuckled. I wanted to laugh to ease the tension that I at least felt.

"We may play some games later tonight. Maybe we'll be together."

"Oh, um, I'm not so good at games. I'd be terrible."

"Oh well, it's not those types of games." Then he winked and left.

What did he mean by that?

I walked over to Edward who was sitting by the bar. Alice was busy talking about some design ideas to the other girls.

As soon as I got to him I wrapped my arms around him. He squeezed tight.

"So? What was he thinking?"

"You know what he was thinking."

"Yeah, I figured. Do you know what he meant about playing games?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"He meant games such as 7 minutes in heaven or spin the bottle."

I blushed. "Oh, that brings back bad memories."

He looked at me. "How so?"

I laughed. 'Well, it's kind of embarrassing." I paused. "One time I went to a party when I was 13. They wanted to play 7 minutes in heaven. I refused to play because I was scared. I didn't know what I was doing. They of course had to tease me."

He had an angry look on his face.

"Then they wanted to play spin the bottle. I ended up playing because I didn't want to look stupid not joining in with any of the games. Basically I gave in to the peer pressure." I paused and Edward gave me a squeeze, edging for me to continue.

I began talking while I leaned my back on Edward's chest. "Well it landed on me, and me and this other boy had to both lean to the middle of the circle and kiss for 10 seconds in front of everyone. He was a cool kid in my school and I was the loaner. I leaned in and we started kissing. I thought I was doing okay but then the boy let go before the 10 seconds was up. I opened my eyes and he started laughing saying I was a bad kisser. I got up and ran away crying. I walked 5 miles to my house. I told my mom that someone's parent dropped me off. I think the boy didn't want to get made fun of for kissing a loser so he made a scene to make me look bad." I paused again.

"I know I told you I have never kissed anyone before but although I technically have, I don't count it as a kiss because it was a horrible night and I'm ashamed of it. I don't want to describe _that _as my 'first kiss.'"

I looked at him, expecting him to be mad at me for lying to him.

He lifted my chin to look at me. "I'll have you know, you are a fantastic kisser. That boy is a jerk for making fun of you." He paused. "If you'd like me to go to Phoenix and accidently 'bump into him' I'd be more than willing."

I chuckled. "That's very kind of you but that's alright."

I had my back to him and he moved my hair off my one shoulder. He started to kiss my bare shoulder and made his way up to my neck. I was trying to form words but couldn't. I decided to just close my eyes and enjoy. I let out a gasp and tried to catch my breath. "Breath Bella."

He spoke while still kissing my neck and under my ear lobe. "Now, unlike him, I'm not ashamed to kiss you in front of anyone, even in front of everyone here tonight."

I blushed. He turned me around and pulled my chin up and began to kiss me. First it was light, him just showing me that he loves me. But then I think he wanted to prove his point of passion for me so he slipped his tongue in my mouth as I did his. I put my hands in his hair and as I felt he was going to put his in my mine I grabbed them and put them down on my back. I heard him chuckle into my mouth. He realized why I had done it.

He put his hands behind my neck and pulled me closer. I let out a moan as I had a heat wave come over my body. Then I needed air so I let go. That's when I realized the room went silent, including the music. I turned my head and saw everyone staring at us. My face turned beat red. I put my head against Edward's chest and Alice quickly stepped in and said "Come on guys, turn the music back on!" and cheered.

Edward chuckled. "See Bella, when you were younger you were worried no boy wanted to kiss you and now I can hear that every guy in this room is wishing they were me. And I'm not just saying that."

I looked at him, feeling a little better.

He took my hand and walked me over to the love seat. He sat down and then I sat on his lap. He played with my hair but I stopped him. "Remember Edward, if you play with it you have to be gentle. Okay?"

"Okay."

He started playing with my hair as I fiddled with his fingers.

Out of the blue I decided to tell him I love him. "I love you so much Edward."

"I love you too."

"I know that was random but I just love saying it." I blushed as I looked at him.

"I love hearing it." Then he kissed me. I pulled away.

"Edward, we don't want to keep putting on a show."

"Don't worry, no one's looking. Well, except Mike."

I giggled. "Of course he is."

He laughed, "Oh and Jess is getting really mad because she sees he is watching us." I smiled. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Um, as I recall you said I look amazing but I don't think you've said 'beautiful'. But I must say you look awfully gorgeous yourself."

He chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just you saying gorgeous."

"Well I actually wanted to say 'hot' but I thought you might get offended."

"I don't mind if you say I'm 'hot'." I giggled as he said that. "May I tell you how 'hot' you look as well?"

"Of course. I like when you tell me that. No one really has before. It's other guys I feel uncomfortable with calling me hot and sexy and even bangin." I started giggling and blushing again. "Well, when your brother does it I just blow him off." I smiled at him.

"If it helps, I don't like it either."

"That does help."

All of a sudden Jessica came over. "Hey guys, we're starting the games. First we're playing spin the bottle."

"No, it's okay Jess, I don't want to."

"Oh come on Bella, stop being so anti-social." She hit a nerve. She kept begging and begging.

"Fine Jess, I'll play. Just please some saying 'please'."

I got off of Edward's lap and he followed.

"Are you sure you want to do this? What if you have to kiss another guy? I don't know if I can handle it. What if I kiss another girl?"

I sighed.

"Sure. I mean at least the other girl gets to go home feeling all warm inside. She'll want to melt after she's touched your lips."

"Well the guy won't be feeling the same way after I'm done with him."

"Shh,.. calm down. It's just a game. If you calm down I'll tell you a little about that book. Okay?"

He took a deep breath. "Okay."

Everyone sat in a circle.

Alice announced one rule.

"Okay guys, I just have one rule. Edward and I are not allowed to kiss."

Everyone laughed but agreed. I couldn't help but laugh myself. Edward just looked at me and smiled.

"Okay Jess, you spin," Angela said.

She did and it landed on Eric. I'm glad. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of kissing Edward.

Then Lauren spun. I was really hoping she wouldn't get Edward. She doesn't like me very much. This would just be a shove in my face. Frankly, I was hoping no one would. I'm sure every girl in here was hoping they would. It ended up landing on Tyler.

Then it was Mike's turn. I saw Edward get fidgety. It spun and landed on none other than me. I wanted to die. Everyone looked at Edward, waiting for him to do something but luckily he didn't. Even Mike seemed scared.

I crawled forward and so did Mike. He looked at me as I did him.

He started kissing me and the 10 seconds was up but then he tried sticking his tongue in my mouth. I stopped him. "Mike, stop being fresh." He seemed dumbfounded at me saying that to him. I then turned around and sat down.

He replied, "Geez Bella, calm down."

"Hey, I'm not the one trying to stick my tongue in your mouth."

Everyone started laughing and Mike looked like he wanted to die. I didn't start it. He was the one that snapped at me. Edward looked like he wanted to explode. He didn't like the whole tongue situation.

It was Edward's turn to spin. I was so nervous. It felt like the bottle was spinning for hours. I was so relieved when it landed on Angela. She looked nervous. Edward smiled, relieved himself. He leaned in and so did she. She stopped and held Edward's face.

"I wouldn't do this to Bella so I'm going to be good." She held his face and pecked him on the lips and then sat back down. Edward smiled and sat back down next to me. She winked at me and I couldn't help but blush.

Everyone had gone and so now they said that we have to play 7 minutes in heaven. I leaned into Edward, him knowing I was nervous. He wasn't any happier because of it. But he knew that I didn't want to be anti-social, for once.

They decided to use the bottle to pick the people who would be pared up. Alice told them she's sorry but there is no way she would do that to Jasper. They told her that was fine. Man I wish I were at this type of party when I was 13. It would have been so much easier. Everyone was spinning and it was almost my turn. Mike was disappointed when it didn't land on me and I heard Edward chuckle. Then it was my turn. I felt like I was sweating. I spun the bottle and I swear it was going in slow motion. Then the most wonderful thing happened. It landed on Edward. I had the biggest smile on my face. He swooped me up and took me to the closet. Everyone just looked at us like 'damn'.

When we were in the closet it was completely dark.

"Edward, I know you can see me perfectly fine but I can't see you. So can you help me out a little bit here." I giggled.

"Of course."

"Oh and the hair, remember." I heard him growl.

We started to make out. It was getting really heated. I couldn't believe how intense the kiss was getting. I don't know what was coming over both of us.

I started putting my hands under his shirt and took it off. He moaned in response. I was now lying on my back and he was over top me. I wrapped my one leg around his waist and he was running his hand up and down my thigh, cupping my ass. It felt amazing. I let out a moan. He started to kiss me along my neck. I was panting.

"Breath Bella." I just nodded. I couldn't form words.

I took his hand and slide it on top of my one breast, over my shirt. I was going to ease into this. But not too slow, we only had a limited amount of time.

"Edward, how many more minutes do we have?"

"6 minutes."

I lifted up my shirt and grabbed his hand. I put it on my exposed breast. He let out a gasp. He willingly moved his face down and put his mouth over my nipple. I let out a moan. I'm sure they heard me outside the closet.

I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Knowing that they probably just heard me."

"They did." I started to blush.

"Okay Bella, 5 minutes."

"Edward do it. He knew what I meant."

He unbuckled my jeans and slipped his hand underneath. I gasped really loud. I started panting. He slipped two fingers in and started thrusting into me. I couldn't stop panting.

Edward continued to suck on my breasts. He pumped me for almost a minute before I told him…

"Edward I'm going to…"

I gripped something that was near by even though I'm not quite sure what it was.

"Oh my god, Edward."

Then I let out a loud moan. After I started to recover I started laughing, as did Edward. We couldn't stop laughing knowing that they heard us outside the door.

"How many more minutes?"

"3 and a half."

"Okay."

I sat up and started undoing his belt.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"We only have 3 minutes."

I stuck my hand in his pants and he let out a loud gasp.

He sat down and I knelt next to him.

I started to kiss him as I started stroking him. I did it slow then really fast.

I put my one breast in his mouth. He began to suck on it. I let out a moan.

"Sorry Edward, I can't do it too slow. We only have a two and a half minutes."

He just nodded. I started going faster and then cup his balls. He kept moaning.

"Shh Edward, they'll hear you." He started laughing.

I grabbed his face and kiss him. I put his hands on my breasts as I continued to stroke him.

"Bella, one and a half minutes."

"Okay." I gripped around his cock. He gasped louder.

I started pumping really fast until he was breathing really heavy. "Suck on my nipples Edward." He put his mouth on one and gripped the other. I let out a loud moan.

"Tell me when Edward."

"I'm gonna… Bella, watch out."

"No."

I put my mouth on his cock and the instant I made contact Edward came. He let out a loud moan and as soon as I was done licking all the cum we both started laughing and making out again.

"They totally heard you."

Then I quickly tried fixing his pants but he was still recovering. I pulled down my top and tried pulling myself together.

"Edward, are you good?" He nodded.

"You?"

"I think so." I started to giggle.

Then the door opened.

"Okay guys." Eric said.

I stood up and so did Edward.

We both started walking out of the closet. Everyone was staring at us.

My pants were still undone. I quickly buttoned them. My hair was a mess. My shirt wasn't quite pulled down all the way and Edward saw so he quickly pulled it down and fixed my one strap because my bra was showing.

His pants weren't buttoned and so I buttoned them for him. He carried his shirt out with him.

I tried speaking but voice was horsed.

"Um, yeah, so we're going to get going." Edward just nodded to everyone, agreeing.

"It was an awesome party Angela." She nodded. She was shocked at what just happened.

"Do you guys know where Alice is?"

"She already went to get the car. It's like she knew or something. Weird." Tyler added.

"Yeah. Weird."

Then we made our way out of the house and into the car.

We got in and all Edward said was "Not a word Alice."

She smiled and took off.

**Do you want me to continue? Edward will bring up the book and see what happens. Will they just talk about it or act some scenes out? Read and find out! LEMONS! **

**Please leave reviews. **


	3. Sequel  Apology

**Hi Guys! **

**I wanted to apologize for how long it took for me to write the sequel. I posted the next chapter to it. There are only 2 chapters because I didn't want it to be long. It's a quick one. The first part is only 2 chapters so I thought this one could be short too. **

**I hope you like it. Let me know. **

**Thanks! **


	4. Jerks

15

**is is the sequel to Angela's party. **

**I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR HOW LONG THIS HAS TAKEN ME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME. If you need to re-read the first one it's only 2 chapters so it's not like it's too long. Plus it's funny and flirtatious. **

**They're at school and see what unfortunate drama starts. **

**Will it end on a good note or things will continue to be uneasy for Bella and Edward? **

**Check it out and find out **

**BPOV**

So Angela's birthday party was this past Saturday. After leaving that night Edward and I couldn't believe what we had just done. It was amazing and exhilarating.

We weren't quite ready for actual sex just yet. Well, I should say Edward wasn't. Well, maybe he mentally was but he didn't want to risk it physically. It's totally understandable under the circumstances but now we have found a new way to be intimate and passionate. Thank you Angela and thank you bottle.

It's Monday now and Edward and I are giving each other googley-eyes as usual while we walk through the parking lot. Even though what happened in the closet was amazing, we love each other just as much as before. Sure this has brought us closer but it has definitely not defined our relationship. Our peers, on the other hand, have a different mind set.

I didn't notice while we walked through the parking lot everyone staring and whispering. However, Edward did. Of course he did. He didn't take his eyes off of me though, instead he just chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. Just that everyone in this school found out about Angela's party and us and now they won't stop talking about it."

I couldn't help but blush and look around. The people I would look at quickly turned away.

"Let me guess, Jessica?"

"Yup."

**EPOV **

When we got into school I walked Bella to her locker. I very rarely brought my books to class. There was no need. I pretty much knew everything there needs to know concerning high school education. When you've been in school as long as me you tend to keep up. Plus it helps that I have a perfect memory.

As Bella got her books out I continued to play with her hair, staring at her face. God, she's so beautiful. She kept looking up at me and blushing. I love when she does that.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then she kissed me. Lightly. Bella isn't one that likes PDA too much.

A female student walked by…

_Geez, get a room. Didn't they get enough of each other in Angela's closet? Now she's got to let the whole school know that she has Cullen? I don't even know what he sees in her. She's an anti-social freak. Bitch. _

I growled so loud. Bella looked at me and I had to close my eyes to calm down. How could she say that? Bella doesn't show me off. She doesn't like the attention. These people don't even know the real Bella. She's a beautiful, caring, and passionate woman. They're all so immature. If they were vampires I'd rip all their throats out. Damn, was that too harsh? I pondered… Nope.

Angela walked over. I could tell Bella was a little nervous incase she would say something about her party. But I know she's not as nervous as she would be if it were Jessica. But Angela is the type of person that may mention it when she and Bella were alone, to see how she is, not to spread gossip.

"Hey guys. How was the rest of your weekend?"

"Good," Bella replied while she looked up at me.

"That's good." She turned to me. "Edward thank you so much for the tickets. I'm not sure how you knew but I'm so ecstatic!"

"You're welcome." She is such a nice person. She is the type of friend I'm glad Bella has in her life.

"Is Alice here? I wanted to thank her and set up our shopping date."

"Yeah, she's here. You'll have to just look around for her," I replied.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Bella," she whispered as she pulled Bella aside.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you for the book."

I turned away from them and smiled. I didn't want her to see my face.

"No problem Ang. Glad you like it."

Angela looked over. "Okay guys, I'll talk to you later."

Bella walked over to me. "I'm glad she liked the book."

She blushed.

"You're so cute when you do that."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"So, you never did tell me anything about that book?"

"Well that's because that isn't the book I bought."

I nodded. She is right. "True. So, as I recall I was promised that I would get to hear about the book you bought… for yourself. What was the name of it again?"

She looked at me and blushed again, leaning her head on my right bicep as she held my right hand.

She purposely ignored my question to save her from embarrassment. "This is me. I'll see you later." She leaned in and kissed me on my cheek.

"Yes, and during that 'later' we'll talk about the book. Right?"

"Right."

"Maybe we can read it together tonight."

She rolled her eyes and walked into her classroom.

Another female student walked behind Bella and must have heard my comment…

_They're always together and now he's going over her house tonight? So she's either a slut or she's suffocating him. Maybe both._

These students infuriate me. I couldn't stop from tightening my fists and giving her a death stare. She got big-eyed and walked into Bella's classroom. Bella is not what they keep calling her. We are in love and she is most certainly not suffocating me. And why are they not saying anything about me, why only her? So she is seen as a slut because she's a girl but they say nothing about me because I am a guy? What goes on between Bella and me is private and I wish everyone were mature enough to realize that. Plenty of students are doing what Bella and I am, some even more. They are immature hypocrites who need to stop demeaning Bella. This all better pass… now.

After class I met Bella outside her classroom. We were walking to lunch but she was silent the whole time. Something must be bothering her.

"You're awfully quiet, love."

"Am I?" She seems distracted.

"Yes. Is there something on your mind?"

"No." She's lying. She always gives me one or two worded answers when she's lying.

"Okay." I let it go. She'll tell me when she wants to.

We got to our lunch table and sat down.

"Edward?" Here it is.

"Yes love?"

"Why does everyone keep staring at me? Do I have something stuck on me or something in my teeth?" She looked at me and showed me her teeth. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I do?" She panicked. She started rubbing her teeth with a napkin.

"No, you don't."

Then she blushed because she felt foolish for overreacting.

"I wonder why then."

I didn't say anything.

"Edward, could you listen to some thoughts and tell me?"

I didn't have to because I know what they've been saying but I did it anyways.

"_Whore."_

"_Skank." _

"_I fuckin' hate Cullen." _

"_She'll probably move on to every guy in school before the end of the year." _

I tightened my fists and growled.

"Is it that bad?" she anxiously asked.

I don't care what they say about me. I've been dealing with that stuff for years and frankly I don't care. But I know that Bella does. She may act like she doesn't but I know deep down she does. Plus I know she'll worry about Charlie and if her apparent new reputation will affect his image as the Chief of Police here in Forks. As usual, she's worrying about others before herself. Well, with me she doesn't have to worry, that's my job. A job I am so happy to fill.

"Edward, what are they saying?"

"Just talking about the party… and us."

"Great, this is going to be middle school all over again."

She put her head down on the table and I rubbed her back for comfort. Assholes.

"_Oh great, what now, is everyone going to get a live show?" _

I closed my eyes and pinched my nose, between my eyebrows. This is ridiculous.

She lifted her head. "You know what? I got through it in middle school by myself, I can get through it now with you by my side. It will all pass."

I smiled, "I will always be by your side."

"Sticks and stones, right?" It seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than trying to convince me.

She took a deep breath. "I'm going to go throw out my trash. Can you put my books in my bag for me?"

"Sure love."

She took her tray and walked toward the trashcan.

All of a sudden Alice started to have a vision. By the time it was finished I knew I was too late. I couldn't act fast enough because there was no way I could show my fast speed in front of everyone.

Someone yelled, "Hey SLUT!"

Everyone looked over to the source of the voice, including Bella.

The kid picked up his cup of pudding and threw it in Bella's face.

Everyone went silent. They were all dumfounded by what just happened. The bell rang but no one moved.

I ran over, human speed, and started punching the kid. Unfortunately, I had to hold back or I'd kill him, although that'd be very pleasing.

Bella started crying and tried to wipe the chocolate pudding out of her eyes.

Angela ran over to her to comfort her and help clean off her face.

The cafeteria continued to be silent. All eyes were darting between Bella and me.

Two male school aids came over and pulled me off of him. I surrendered.

I turned around and she was gone.

I looked at Angela, "Where'd she go?"

"She ran outside. I'll go get her."

"Ms. Weber, please go get Ms. Swan and bring her to the principle's office," one of the aids said.

She nodded and ran off to go get Bella while I followed the school aids to the office.

"Alright, everyone needs to stay put. No one leaves," the aid loudly announced.

I was sitting in the waiting room of the principle's office. A few minutes later Bella walked in. Her hair was wet and her face was cleaned off. She must have had to go in the bathroom and clean out the pudding from her face and hair. She also had a gym shirt on. It must have gotten on her shirt as well.

She came over and sat next to me. She leaned on me and put her head under my chin. I put my arm around her to comfort her.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, please follow me."

We followed him into his office and were told to wait until Carlisle and Charlie came in.

"While we wait for your parents I wanted to let you know that the other students in the cafeteria gave their statements and the student who threw the food at Bella is being dealt with," the principle reassured us.

That was a relief yet whatever his punishment is, it isn't enough. I took hold of Bella's hand and held it to comfort her. Her eyes were a little puffy from crying. I hated seeing her in this unnecessary pain.

A few minutes later Carlisle and Charlie came in. They both looked at us. Carlisle looked at me in concern while Charlie looked at Bella in worry.

"Chief Swan and Dr. Cullen, could you please have a seat?" They both sat in the two chairs next to us.

"I called you both here because there was an incident in the cafeteria today concerning Bella, Edward, and another student." He paused while Charlie and Carlisle looked at each of us. "Please, who would like to start?"

"I will Sir," I said as I sat up straight in my chair.

"Okay then. Please tell us what happened."

"Well, we were in the cafeteria and Bella went to go throw her trash out while I got her books together for next period." I paused and looked at Bella rubbing circles on her hand with my thumb. "I looked over when I heard a kid yell 'Hey SLUT'. That's when I saw him throw his cup of pudding in Bella's face." I heard her let out a few tears. It was driving me insane. I wanted to take her into my arms. "That's when I ran over and started hitting him. The next thing I know the aids came and got me off of him and Bella had ran outside, crying."

It was silent. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder while Charlie knelt down next to Bella. "Are you okay Bells?" She just nodded.

Charlie stood up and asked, "How'd this all happen? Why would he yell that at her?" He was waiting for either Bella or I to start to explain. Bella chose to speak.

"He said it because of something that happened at Angela's birthday party." She paused and let out a sigh. "They wanted to play a game and we played."

"What game?" Charlie asked.

"It's called 7 minutes in heaven. Two people get picked to go into the closet and you are suppose to make out with that person for 7 minutes." She paused again. "Edward and I got picked to go in there together. They must assume that we did certain things in there and I guess rumors got around school and they've all been giving me looks all day."

"What certain things Bells?"

"You know dad… sex stuff."

"Well did you?"

"Dad, that is besides the point! Whether or not we did doesn't mean that they should go around broadcasting it to the whole school to the point that we are being judged and I'm getting food thrown in my face!" She took a deep breath and sat back with her eyes shut.

Charlie didn't know what to say. He put his hands through his hair and leaned on the wall.

Carlisle began to speak, "Sir, what happens from here?"

"Well, I can go easy on Mr. Cullen since he has never caused problems before."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I will give Edward a 5 day suspension while Bella is free to go."

"What about the other kid?" Charlie snapped.

"He too is getting a 5 day suspension."

It was silent for a few moments.

The principle started speaking again. "So Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan can leave for the day and Mr. Cullen, your suspension begins tomorrow. You will spend the rest of week and next Monday off school premises. You will restart school next Tuesday."

"Yes Sir."

"Ms. Swan I am terribly sorry this happened to you. It's unfortunate how immature these students can be sometimes. This will all pass within the next few days I'm sure of it. If not you come to me and action will be taken." She nodded. He looked up at the rest of us. He was basically saying you can leave now.

I took Bella's hand and the 4 of us walked out. When we got to the hallway I turned around to look at Bella.

"Are you alright love?" She just nodded.

"Edward, lets go home," Carlisle told me.

"Edward, I wanted to let you know that I appreciate you defending Bella like that." He turned and looked at Bella. "And I gotta say, I'm kind of happy I didn't have to arrest you today." He actually meant it. That means a lot to me.

"Chief Swan, I will defend Bella as long as live." I paused. "And I also have to say that I am too pleased that I wasn't arrested, especially by you."

He chuckled. "Come on Bella." Charlie put his hand on her back, guiding her to his car. Bella slightly turned and looked over shoulder at me. I miss her already.

I walked to my car and drove home while Carlisle drove back to the hospital.

I went to Bella's house later that night. I slipped into her window around 9pm. She had gotten a shower and was wearing my hoodie and sweat pants. She looked beautiful.

She quickly turned around from her bureau. "Oh, hi Edward, you startled me."

"Sorry, love."

"No it's fine." She paused. "How was the rest of your afternoon?"

"Lonely." It truly was.

"Yeah, I can say the same."

She sat on the bed and l joined her.

"You don't have to ask Edward, I feel better now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it will be hard the rest of the week without you but I've gone my whole life dealing with problems myself. So I know I can get through this. I'm sure within the next day or so everyone will forget this. These kids have short attention spans. If someone gets arrested tomorrow then we're 'old new'." She chuckled. "Okay?" I hope so.

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure." She did seem better than earlier.

"Now, I recall there is a certain something that we were suppose to do tonight before bed." She smiled.

"And what is that?" I knew what she was talking about.

She picked up the book and handed it to me.

This will take her minds off of things and it will be fun reading something… different.

**BPOV**

I'm glad Edward is here. He comforts me in ways he doesn't realize. I snuggled on him and talked to him about the book.

"So where do you want to start?" I asked him.

"Wherever you left off."

"The book is about a girl, Chelsea, who is an owned serf, who falls in love with Maverk, the prince of the kingdom. She goes out in the town in regular clothes and he approaches her. He thinks she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He continues to think that she is a regular towns-person. Little does he know that she is a serf to local residents in the town. So we need to find out what happens next."

"Sounds interesting." He paused. "What kinds of things happen to consider this an erotic books?" He gave me his half smile that I love so much.

I blushed. "Umm…" I couldn't stop blushing.

He let out a chuckle. "You're embarrassing me Edward."

"There's no need for you to be embarrassed. It's just me. You never have to be embarrassed in front of me."

"I know." I let out little laugh. "Trust me, if I didn't trust you with making me feel the way you do I wouldn't give myself to you like I have." I paused and looked up at him. "Edward, I know that whatever I do or say or however I act, you never judge me or make fun of me. You don't know how that makes me feel. It's incredible. I feel comfortable with you and trust you completely."

He looked in awe like he couldn't believe what he just heard. I took a deep breath.

"Are you alright love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, more than fine actually. I'm great. It's just that I'm realizing what I have with you and I feel like I am the luckiest woman on earth. It's indescribable."

He had the biggest smile on his face. I squeezed him so tight that if he were human I probably would have cut off his air circulation.

"Do you want to still talk about the book?" he asked.

'"Sure. It's just that I don't know what to say or how to start or anything." I couldn't help but blush.

He started fiddling with the book. "How come you have more than one book mark? There are a few here."

"Wait! Don't take them out. You'll lose the pages."

"I don't understand why you would have more than one. Are there certain scenes you like more than others?" He paused. "Wait…."

Oh my god, he figured it out. I must have been beat red. I threw my throw blanket over my head and turned away from him lying on my side.

The whole time all I thought to myself was… _Please let him think it's something else… Please let him think it's something else…_

"Bella?"

I hesitated, "Yes?"

"Look at me."

"No."

"Please look at me."

"No. I don't want to."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"No I don't." I heard him chuckle.

"Yes you do. I just heard you laugh."

"What happened to the whole 'I won't judge you or make fun of you' that you just talked about?"

"I do mean that. But that doesn't mean that I still won't get embarrassed with certain topics. Or that you won't tease me."

"Come on Bella, I'm not making fun of you. I just think it's cute."

"You just want me to say certain words."

"Whose teasing now?"

"I'm just stating facts."

"How do you know it's a fact?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I just do."

"Okay, say it is a fact. Now what?"

"I don't know."

"Well how about you start by taking off the blanket?"

There was a pause for about 30 seconds and then I turned around and finally started to take the blanket off of my head. Some of my hair was frayed in my face. He started brushing it aside so he could see my face.

"Okay, step one, taking the blanket off my head – completed. What's step two?"

"Step two… Mmm…" He was thinking. "How about step two is reading your first book mark?"

"Okay. One condition."

"What is that, love?"

"_You _have to read it. That way if you get embarrassed you won't blush. I'll never know. Plus you're more confident with this stuff. Damn you and your self-confidence." He slightly laughed. I moved over to him some.

"Okay, deal." He smiled. "What's happening in this chapter? Just give me an overview."

"Well this is where Chelsea and the Prince meet up in the forest. She has to sneak away so her masters don't see her leave the grounds. And he is a prince so he sneaks away with her since he has an arranged marriage. Oh and remember, he doesn't know she is a serf."

"Okay. So, they're in the forest… what's happening in the forest?"

"Just read." I blushed and push my face into his chest. He chuckled and started to read. "Oh wow, you have parts highlighted and everything." He looked over to me.

"If you don't stop teasing me and read I'm out of here."

"But this is your room." I felt stupid.

"Just read!" I didn't yell, just more of an enforced voice. He just laughed.

_Story: _

_CPOV_

"_Prince Maverk, I'm over here." I saw him smile, which made me smile. _

"_Chelsea, I've missed you." _

"_How long do you have until you need to be back?" _

"_I have an hour my love." _

"_We must make the best of it." I hope the other serfs can cover that long for me. If I get whipped it will be worth it. _

_We started to kiss. There was so much passion. He cupped my face and I put my hands around his waist. We made our way over by a tree without letting go of our lips. He placed me down so that he was over me. We stared into each other's eyes and then he continued to kiss me. _

_I started to unbutton his shirt. He willingly took it off. Then he started to untie my dress. There is so many layers I hope we have enough time to undo them all…. _

"This is a benefit for our time era. We don't have to wear so many layered clothes. We get our clothes off quicker so we have more time for other things."

"Bella, shh, I'm reading."

"I'm just saying." I giggled.

… _After a few minutes we were finally naked. It felt as though it was an eternity since we've last made love. _

_He began to caress my breasts. His hands were so soft and warm. He kissed my neck and I couldn't help but gasp. I took his face and brought it back up to mine. I needed to taste his sweet lips once again. _

"_Prince Maverk, please, please make love to me." _

"_Of course my dearest." _

_I felt Prince Maverk lay his body on me. His body kept me warm while a breeze came through the forest. He looked me in the eyes and began to enter me…_

I giggled.

"Bella."

"I'm sorry. Please, continue."

"Is this what you do when you read?"

"Maybe… maybe more."

"What?"

"Just read."

He gave me a particular look and then continued to read.

… _When he fully entered me I let out a loud gasp. I felt complete; I felt whole. We loved each other so much it was unexplainable. _

_He began to thrust into me and it felt like heaven. _

_He whispered in my ear, "I love you Chelsea." _

"_I love you too Maverk." _

_I grabbed his face and we kissed until we were in ecstasy. When we were finished he laid next to me and kissed me again. We looked into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity. We realized that much time has passed and we both needed to get back to our homes. After we were dressed we looked at each other, shared one last passionate kiss, and then parted ways…. _

**Find out if Edward likes the story or is sort of disappointed. **

**See what certain topics come up and where they lead. **

**Also, please leave reviews and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Thanks! **


	5. Will it All Pass?

14

**See what leads from reading the books. **

**Also see what happens when Bella returns to school. **

**Do things pass or do people continue to bother her. Read and find out! **

"Did you like that?" I asked. I hope he wasn't disappointed.

"Very much."

"It just sucks. Since this was in a different era there aren't many details that are more…. exciting." I tried choosing my words carefully.

"Exciting?"

I gave him a look. "You know what I mean."

"I don't believe I do."

"Edward Cullen, do not start that again."

"You know how it aggravates me when you edit, that's all."

"Yes I know. It's very pleasing. I love that I dominate you with that."

"So you like to dominate?"

"In certain situations."

"And what situations are you referring to?"

"Just certain ones."

"Bella, you're doing it again."

"And so are you."

"Fine. I can tell we're not getting anywhere with this. So, I have another question for you."

"Yes?" I wonder what it will be. I know I won't like it.

"When I asked if you giggle when you read when it's at an awkward part… you said that maybe you do... but then you added 'maybe more'. What do you mean by that?"

"No comment."

"Nope, there are no 'no comments' allowed. And you are the one that brought it on yourself. You mentioned it, now you have to explain."

Damn, he's right. I need to keep my mouth shut. I sighed. "I need to learn to keep my mouth shut…"

"Oh no, no, no. On the contrary. I want you to speak whatever is on your mind."

"Maybe. We'll see." He just gave me a look.

"So?"

"Alright, alright. What I meant by 'maybe more' was…" I paused. "Ugh... Edward, you know what I meant."

He laughed. "Bella, you need to elaborate. Please."

"You're liking this aren't you?"

"Which part?"

"Both. You like that I'm feeling embarrassed and you like picturing what I may be doing during those 'maybe more' piece."

"Mmm… so I'd enjoy it? "

"Edward…"

"You said it, not me."

"You are always trying to be slick. Or does it come naturally?"

"I think naturally. Mainly naturally with you. You tend to place yourself in these situations. I have to go with it. You look so cute when you get like this."

"So you're using this to your own gratification?"

"Bella, just please tell me what you do other than giggle while reading the book."

I blushed. He knew. He knew what I meant but he wants me to say it.

I sighed. "Fine. When I read sometimes I… you know… myself."

"What? I think you missed a word or two. All I heard was 'sometimes I… you know… myself.' That doesn't sound like an actual sentence to me."

I cleared my throat. I grabbed the blanket to put it over me after I would say this out loud. He saw me do this and he took the blanket away from me. I can't believe I'm about to say this.

"Wait, first give me the blanket."

"No."

"Edward, give me the blanket."

"Bella, I will not." I just sighed. I'll just use my hands.

"When I read the book… I sometimes… do certain things."

"What certain things?"

"Edward."

"Bella, you might as well say it. You know eventually you will."

"Okay. Okay." I started to speak really fast to get it out, "When I read the book sometimes I touch myself. Okay!" I covered my face with my hands. I waited to hear a laugh, but nothing. I peeked between my fingers and saw a smile.

"You're smiling. That's practically a laugh so I can consider that you're laughing at me."

"Bella, I am not laughing at you."

"Are too." He tried removing my hands.

He removed my hands but I then closed my eyes.

"Bella, open your eyes. I am not laughing or making fun of you or judging you or anything that you may think I am doing."

I opened my eyes but didn't meet his gaze. I fiddled with the pulls on the blanket as I spoke. "Don't you think I'm gross? Or it's wrong? Or…" I hesitated. "…I'm what that kid called me today – a slut?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are anything but a slut. I don't want you to ever think that. That kid is a jerk and do not believe anything they call you in school." He sounded mad. Not at me particularly but that all this has caused me to think that they are right.

"So you're okay with it? I know that you wouldn't actually judge me because you never have but I just can't help to think about it just a tiny bit. I guess I'm more trying to convince myself. Just sometimes I can't help it." I started to giggle. "I sound ridiculous. I need to stop talking."

"You do not sound ridiculous. I think it's sexy."

I looked at him in confusion. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Maybe I could help you out sometime."

"Really? I'd really like that." I smiled and he smiled back.

"You name the time and place."

"Okay." I pondered. "It'd be nice now but it'd feel kind of awkward if we did."

"Why would it be awkward?"

I realized what I'm saying. "Wow. I really do need to just stop talking. I sound foolish. I'm saying things before I think properly."

"I like when you do that. It means you're speaking exactly how you're thinking."

I chuckled. "I don't know what I'd do if I had a regular human boyfriend. They'd think I was so odd and out there." I giggled again. "Plus guys my age are so immature." I turned to him and started putting my arms around him, pushing my whole body against him, "Besides, I prefer older men." He smiled back and we started kissing.

I then started to put my hands through his hair. I let go of his lips.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"I love you. So much." The sound of my voice was so serious.

He opened his eyes. "I love you too." He seemed worried because the way I said it was so serious as though it was the last time I would ever say it.

"I'm sorry if I sounded odd when I said it, I just truly meant it."

He looked a little relieved. "So do I."

I smiled and he lifted my chin to kiss me once again.

He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. He let my tongue enter his. The way we massaged each other's tongue was amazing. Other girls at my school would kill to have a chance with him. But for us it's more about the love and passion behind the kissing then the actual tongues touching.

I started to lift up his shirt to run my hands all over his chest and back.

I then started to lift up my hoodie and shirt and he put his hands over mine, wanting to do it himself. Now I had my bra on and he was shirtless. I had boy shorts underneath my sweat pants so I kicked them off.

He kept his hand behind my neck to keep my lips on him. I started to sit up and so he did too. I took my hands from his chest and slid them down to unbutton his jeans. I started to pull them off. We laid back down. Now he was lying on top of me.

I took his hands and put them behind my back on my bra. He started to undo the clips and then finally he did. He pulled back to watch me slide my bra off. I blushed. He chuckled and began to kiss me again. He knew I felt embarrassed.

Now that he laid on me his chest was fully pushed on mine. I let out a moan when we made contact. I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Just… you're so cold. It's making my (I pointed to my chest) cold."

He just chuckled again and started to get up. "No, I never said to get off." He smiled and lowered himself down.

I wrapped my one leg around his waste and I felt his bulge. I couldn't help but moan.

I let my hands roam his back and then through his hair. He took his hand and put it on my one breast while he made his way down and put his mouth on my right breast. It felt amazing.

He started making trails down my stomach with his lips. I gasped and shivered. I giggled.

"Cold?"

"Yeah" I giggled as I said it. "Can we go under the covers, so I'm a little warmer?"

"Sure, love."

We got under the covers. "Better."

He grabbed my face again. This time I rolled on him and laid on top of him.

My breasts kept pushing on his chest every time I moved. He groaned. Hopefully it feels good to him.

I started to move my hand down his chest and abdomen. Then I played with the hem of his pants. I slid my hand under his pants and he let out a gasp into my mouth.

I started stroking it but I couldn't do it right since his boxers were in the way.

"Edward, I need to take off your boxers." He nodded. I made my way down to the bottom of the bed and pulled them down.

I gasped. "What's wrong?"

I blushed and waved my hand to say never mind.

"No, what?" he asked. I couldn't stop blushing.

"It's just… that… " I blushed and laughed.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He was confused.

"Yeah, sorry. Just embarrassed. I need to think before I react." I went back up to him and started kissing him. Luckily he let it go.

I pulled the covers back over both of us. Then went back to leaning on him and kissing him.

I slipped under the covers.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Shh… just wait."

While I was under there I couldn't believe his size. Luckily he didn't see my face so I could have an actual reaction. I tried so hard not to laugh because I was afraid how he'd react. We had only done this in Angela's closet ad although he could see me I never saw him so I had no idea what his 'thing' looked like. All I can say is 'daaammnn'.

I took a deep breath and put it in my mouth. He stiffened and gasped. I guess he wasn't totally expecting that or at least probably would have wanted a warning.

I started licking it and stroking his cock. I kissed his tip. I didn't suck on it, just a kiss here and there, teasing him. Then I put it in my mouth. I couldn't fit it all the way in so the part that was showing I stroked it. Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just winging it.

I took it out again and I heard him whimper. I tried not to giggle but let a little out. I'm sure he heard me. I was waiting to see what he'd say but he didn't say anything. To quickly distract him I started bobbing my head on his cock. I took my mouth out and stroked it extremely fast. My hand was actually getting tired. This time I giggled and he asked what I was laughing at.

He threw over the covers to look at me.

"What are you laughing at love?"

I giggled one more time before I spoke. "It's just that… my hand… it's getting a cramp." I let out a laugh and quickly covered my mouth. "Sorry. Just give me a minute and it should be good." I wanted to apologize because he didn't get his release.

"Don't apology love. I don't want to cum until you've came at least once."

I looked at him. I blushed. "See Edward, that's what I'm talking about."

"What do you mean?" He wasn't sure what I was referring to.

"Well, one, if I stopped doing that to a guy because something wrong on my part, they'd get really mad, whereas you're not. And second, you don't want to cum until I have. That's something that most men would get aggravated with." I couldn't help but lean over and kiss him.

"Oh, and you said 'at least once'?" I blushed "What kinds of things were you planning on doing to me Mr. Cullen?"

"I guess you'll have to see, Ms. Swan."

I pretty much jumped on him and yelped.

"I love you so much Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

The rest of the night was amazing. I made Edward cum like three or four times. I lost count with mine. That boy has amazing skills.

I drove to school cause he wasn't allowed on school premises. I pulled up the parking lot and everything seemed fine.

Angela walked up to me. "Hey Bella, how are you doing?"

"Okay. Thanks. I wanted to thank you for helping me clean my face and hair yesterday."

She smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I was glad to help." She paused but I didn't say anything. "Come on, lets get to class."

"Okay." She put her arm through mine and we walked together. She's too funny.

A few periods later we were in lunch. At first I kept thinking about what had happened yesterday, replaying it in my mind, but then I snapped out of it when I got a text from Edward.

"_So, how is your day going?" _

"_Okay actually." _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah, a few looks here and there but I think everybody feels bad about what that kid did to me so they're leaving me alone. Whatever keeps the comments away, right?" _

"_If that's how you look at it then I'm happy it's bringing you closure." _

"_Closure. Sure." I don't know if it's closure per say, I just want it to pass, which I know it will._

"_Is it not?" _

_I ignored answering that. "I know I said sticks and stones yesterday but I don't care what anyone says, that shit hurts. I guess I was trying to convince myself. Plus what that kid did wasn't just words, he actually threw something at me. Not only did that hurt my feelings about how I see myself and how others now see me, but embarrassing me like that… you know how I feel about that stuff. Am I making sense?" _

"_You're making perfect sense. Do not worry about how they see you. They are not important. Your family and I know who you are and I want you to be able to see what we do – a beautiful, smart, caring, and selfless person. And personally, one hell of a sexy woman. Are you blushing?" _

"_What do you think?" _

"_I wish I was there to see it." _

"_Me too… but at least Mike was able to comfort me a little." I'm in the mood to tease, as usual. _

"_Oh?" I'd love to know what's going on in that sexy mind of his. _

"_Yeah, he sat next to me earlier, when lunch first started. He put his arm around me, to let me know he's there for me if anyone says or does anything." _

_I know he's growling right now. He's also probably running his hand through his hair. Mm... I wish I was. I'd be gripping it while delicious lips were between my legs. Oh my god I need to stop. I took a deep breath. Regardless, I still can't believe he falls for this crap. _

"_Bella." _

"_What?" _

"_Why are you letting another guy put his arm around you?" _

"_He was just trying to show me that he cares." _

"_Well I think he cares too much." _

"_There's nothing wrong with that." _

"_What are you talking about? In the way he's thinking it__ is__ too much." _

"_Well I like it. It's flattering." He knows I don't like it so I don't know why he believes me. I guess because to him I'm always unpredictable. I also think it's because he's not use to waiting for someone to speak to know their decisions or thoughts. _

"_What? Since when?" _

"_Since I decided that I'm just messing with you and no one is allowed to comfort me the way you do. " _

"_Oh my god Bella, are you serious?" _

"_Do you want me to not be serious and let Mike care about me that way?" He can't stand my mind games. But I think he also likes them. He can't decide. _

"_Of course not." _

"_Well, you just questioned if I was serious so I'm taking that as that you do want me to let him comfort me in the ways you do." _

"_No. That is NOT what I'm saying." _

"_Do not get fresh with me with your cap lettering." Oh my god he's probably so turned on right now because of that word. I'm getting turned on myself. I don't know why, it's just a word but it turns me on. We're both a couple of weirdos. Haha. Plus my comment earlier about him being between my legs only adds to the fire. I had to fan myself a little. _

"_Bella, you know what that word does to me." _

"_Oh I know. It does it to me too. It's very difficult right now sitting here, not being able to end my aching." _

"_Your aching? Are you hurting?" _

"_Oh yeah, deeply." _

"_Where? Is it bad?" _

"_Oh it's real bad." _

"_Where?" He's oblivious. _

"_Where do you think?" _

"_What? You're not making any sense." _

"_Well it is something I can fix myself if I really need to." _

"_Then why don't you?" _

"_If you insist." _

"_Wait. Where are you hurting? It's bothering me I don't know." He actually thinks I'm hurting like muscle ache, bruise, bleeding, etc. that type of hurting. _

"_Lets just say that it's in a private place that when 'rubbed' the aching can go away. And you just suggested I go end it myself. I should be able to stop the aching within a few minutes." _

"_Wait! Bella! Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" _

"_Oh yeah, most definitely." _

"_I wish I was there. I want to stop that aching. I can taste it now." _

"_Please Edward, don't. Wait until I go in the bathroom. We can do it together." _

"_Oh my god you're unbelievable."_

I smiled to myself as I hurried and got the bathroom pass to go into one of the stalls and 'solve' my aching. I'm sure the rest of the school day will go just fine.

It was the end of the day and I was at my locker. I can't wait to see Edward. I closed my eyes… I can't wait to taste him. Whoa, calm down Bella.

I pulled myself together.

I thought it was a great day considering what happened the previous school day. Well, that was until Lauren came up to me. Ugh.

"So Bella, what was that about yesterday?" Damn it, I thought this was over with.

I didn't look at her the entire time, I just wanted to get my stuff and meet Edward down the road. "What do you mean?"

"That guy throwing pudding at you."

"You were there, you heard and saw what he did."

"But is it true?"

I continued to put some books in my locker and take other ones out for homework.

"Is what true?"

"What everyone was saying?"

"What exactly were they saying?"

"That you and Edward had sex in the closet."

I rolled my eyes. "We did not have sex in the closet."

"Oral then?"

I slammed my locker and stared at her. She was at the party; she just wants me to tell her what happened in the closet. Oh sure, I'm smart enough to tell one of my enemies something personal that happened between Edward and I. Yeah, that'd go over well.

"Lauren, this is none of your business."

Angela cut in. "Yeah Lauren, back the hell off."

Lauren gave Angela an evil glare. What a bitch.

She followed me through the parking lot, annoying the hell out of me. Her car was unfortunately at the end of the lot so she would follow me the entire way.

But I was happy Alice decided to drive my truck home so that Edward could pick me up right off of school property.

"You know what Bella, I'm sure he's not even interested, I mean come on." I saw Edward. I knew he heard this bitch.

"Believe what you want Lauren. Edward loves me for who I am. He doesn't focus or try to fix the flaws of my body."

She chuckled. "Well there are most definitely flaws."

I shook my head. That hurt. I didn't cry but it stung. I looked up. Edward saw the embarrassment and hurt on my face. He looked beyond pissed.

I stopped and turned to her. "You know what Lauren, you're just jealous because I have an unbelievable man that loves me for who I am. You may think it's crazy because someone like him loves someone like me, and I have to say, I still can't believe it myself, but it's true and he truly knows the meaning of what a relationship is. It's not based on looks or trying to fix the other person, it's based on love and accepting your partner for who they are."

She just gave me an evil look.

We were now at the end of the lot. Edward was right across the street, only yards away from me.

"You think your precious Edward is so great and perfect, I bet he's not even hung." She had a smug look on her face as though she was right. Of course she had to come up with a comeback as childish as that. Too bad she was wrong, way wrong. I'm just glad I can shove that right in her face.

I looked down and chuckled. While looking down I stepped closer to her and then I looked up into her eyes. "You don't know how wrong you are." I chuckled again. "_Beyond_ wrong." Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped.

I crossed the street. Lauren was staring at us. Edward put his hand on the back of my neck, to pull me closer. He was assaulting my tongue in the most amazing ways. He gently slammed me against the car, lying me on the hood. He started kissing my neck as he fondled my one breast. I moaned. Normally I don't like this much PDA but I can make an acceptation. He was standing in between my legs, leaning on me, I bent my one leg, squeezing our lower halves together. I moaned when I felt his lower abdomen touch my crotch. I gasped at his touch as he slipped his hand from my breast, down my stomach, cupped my ass and then back up on my breast to squeeze it. God it felt amazing. I let out a moan when he did this. I couldn't help it. I held onto his shoulders as he stood back up, resulting me to sit on the hood, leaning my forehead against his chest.

He looked over to Lauren as he walked me to my side of the car and then back the driver' seat. "Now, let's get home so I can do unmentionable things to your perfect, georgeous body." He didn't lose eye contact with Lauren the entire time. God he's so hot.

Lauren's face was flushed and expressed shock. I couldn't help but smile. In your face bitch.

**Please let me know what you thought? **

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST! **

**I didn't make it too long because the first one wasn't too long. But please leave reviews and let me know what you thought about both chapters of the sequel. **


End file.
